


【VLD/Sheith】光年之外

by jessline0324



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessline0324/pseuds/jessline0324
Summary: ※S8結局線衍生※Sheith，galra!Shiro x Keith※默認原作裡各星球居民之間溝通無礙是因為有高科技同步轉譯器（畢竟不太可能整個宇宙都會說英文XD）所以本篇裡會有語言隔閡的問題。私設Keith學過galra語。





	1. The crush

Keith的飛艇迫降在一片荒蕪的原野上。  
這個星球似乎沒有白天，他降落的時候撞斷了一邊的機翼、失靈的操作系統沒辦法提供任何資訊，只得挑一片目測不是沼澤不是流沙的紫色平原，像一隻脫隊後耗盡體力的候鳥，搖搖晃晃地墜了下去。  
那片紫色出乎意料地是一片大草原，長長的草梗托住了下落的機體，Keith在駕駛艙裡只感受到觸地那瞬間的衝擊，幸運地只被撞出一個從駕駛座上滾下來時撞到的腫包。他伸手去揉撞到的地方，才揉沒幾下、就又垂下手，大字形躺在駕駛艙地上。

這艘飛艇是Pidge和Hunk幫他改過的，忙了半天只為了給他親愛的宇宙狗狗空出一塊地、一起飛行，融合Altea和galra風格的地球新科技還做不出像獅子那樣的產物，Pidge和Hunk只得從既有的東西裡去替Keith做改動。他對好友們充滿謝意，每次出任務總是會物盡其用地盡量帶Kosmo一塊出門，這是唯一一次他沒有帶著牠的旅行。  
這個任務只是普通的護送任務，只是為了援護船隊避開路線上可能會出現的宇航鯨群，Kolivan甚至建議Keith在回程路上多停留幾個星球觀光一下，權當是補上這一年多來放不了的假。Keith和Acxa一前一後地飛在船隊頭尾，當Keith的雷達掃出宇航鯨的蹤跡、他就會領著船隊轉向，整趟任務過程非常順利，不如說宇航鯨根本沒有如預料中般現身；Acxa接下來還有自己的安排，確認過Keith準備按照Kolivan的指示跑去觀光後便先行離去，偏偏Keith就是在接下來的旅程裡出了意外。  
他的飛艇在半路上意外誤入小行星帶，雷達一點跡象也沒有，Keith看著迎面而來的那顆隕石、第一個念頭居然是採點樣本帶回去。不久前還能和Acxa聯繫的發訊系統毫無反應，能源匣停止作用、連個最基本的起落架都放不出來，若不是進入大氣層時防護罩被空氣微粒摩擦得亂七八糟，他幾乎要以為這一切都是幻覺。

Keith躺在那裡，透過駕駛艙透明的觀景窗，呆呆地看著天空。

已經一年又四個月了。  
距離他上次回去地球，已經將近一年半。  
這還是他按照自己的時間計算的結果，這一年半以來他總藉口太遠或太忙、一直沒和地球的朋友們連絡，最後一次見面是在Shiro的婚禮上。  
他和Krolia都有受邀，但當時正在任務中，他們只有最後新人宣誓時露個面、到酒會上喝一杯的時間，Keith甚至沒有和舊隊友們說再見。  
周遭的人們都有些太體貼自己了，Keith一直這麼覺得。Ezor知道他們收到喜帖之後一直試著和Keith聊些亂七八糟的事情、好轉移他的注意力，甚至連Zethrd都跑來幫忙，她對Keith的挑釁實在太像硬演出來的、搞得Keith都不知道要不要真的和她打一架；Krolia試圖改變原本已經排定的任務行程，將他們的時間塞滿到只夠錄個祝福影片發過去的程度，而Kolivan假裝不知道她偷了自己的最高權限密碼。只有Acxa帶著兩個仿地球口味的大漢堡過來，問Keith想不想去。

Keith其實無所謂。

這些年以來得追逐尋找失去得到，從來不是為了獲得誰的擁抱，就只是因為他想。  
Shiro的關懷、懷抱、親吻、手心的溫度，他只要獲得其中一樣就欣喜若狂，像中了意料之外的大獎；他對人生的想像在這之前都是一段空白，只是一直追著Shiro跑，走他給的路、做他選過的選擇，而Keith沒有一朝暴富的夢，也從來沒有盼望Shiro給他什麼。他曾經什麼也沒有，家人，朋友，未來，在遇見獅子和騎士們之前只有Shiro一個人會對Keith說「我相信你」、「我絕不放棄你」這樣的話，如果因此讓他變得像為了Shiro而活，似乎也並不奇怪。  
不過現在都無所謂了。

求救信號沒有發出去，在Blade of Mamora發現他超過預計返航的日程之前不會有人曉得自己出了意外、墜毀在沒有人知道的地方，所有人都以為他還在躲避情傷，跑去遙遠的宇宙深處一個人躲了起來。Keith受過野外求生的訓練，他知道接下來應該進行的每個步驟‵、甚至已經做好修不好飛艇回不了家的心理準備，知道應該確認氧氣、糧食和飲用水存量，但是就是不太想移動。  
Keith躺在駕駛艙地板上，只確認空氣過濾系統還能維持運轉，就這樣閉上眼。  
他太累了。睡一覺應該就會好了。

Keith沒有預料到醒來的時候會是這個畫面。  
長年的戰爭與Blade of Mamora的秘密任務讓他擁有極強的韌性與警覺性，能夠長時間保持警覺不睡眠，即使入睡、一旦身邊有風吹草動馬上就會醒來，偏偏今天沒有。他睡得很沉，醒來的時候正在溫暖的被窩裡，身上蓋著彷彿是毛皮的柔軟物體，牆上插著幾支長得像鈴鐺的草正發著光、讓他能稍微看清楚眼前的景象。  
眼前的場所與其說是「房間」不如說是「窩巢」，不知道什麼材質的牆像是用什麼鈍器慢慢鑿出來的，還掛著一些不知道是保暖用還是裝飾用的毛皮、看不清楚上頭的花樣，天花板是一個往外突出的三角形、頂端開了一個洞，洞的正下方有一叢格格不入的高科技火堆餘燼，漂浮在半空中、隱隱約約還閃著紫色的火光。  
Keith爬起來、掀開毛皮毯子想要下床，左手邊一塊巨大的毛皮突然被誰急沖沖地掀開、嘴裡一邊唸叨著什麼一邊伸手去撥弄半空中的高科技篝火，巨大的身形和頭頂形狀熟悉的毛茸茸耳朵讓Keith有詭異的幻想，等到那個人湊到眼前來把他塞回床上的時候，幻想居然成為了現實。  
「Shiro？」  
他忍不住喊了一聲，眼前這個人無論是身高還是種族都絕不是他認識的那個Shiro，嘴上嘮叨著的語言也不是他所熟悉的任何一種地球語言，卻在Keith喊出Shiro的名字時詫異地抬頭看了他一眼。  
「…你，認識，我？」對方用有些生澀的英文問，Keith卻一下子不知道要怎麼回答——他是認識Shiro沒錯，但是絕對不是眼前這個毛茸茸、紫兮兮，笑起來還會露出巨大的犬齒，好像他原本就是galra人的Shiro。

 

TBC.  
\-----------------------------------------------------


	2. The Soup

※S8結局線衍生  
※Sheith，galra!Shiro x Keith  
※默認原作裡各星球居民之間溝通無礙是因為有高科技同步轉譯器（畢竟不太可能整個宇宙都會說英文XD）所以本篇裡會有語言隔閡的問題。私設Keith學過galra語。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

巨大、毛茸茸、紫得要命的galra人興致盎然地盯著自己看，他的樣貌聲音一舉一動無一不像Keith認識的那個Shiro，卻偏偏又有著「巨大」的不同，讓Keith懸在那裡不上不下、乾巴巴地說不出話。他突然想要檢查自己的精神狀況，就像那次和騎士們在宇宙裡漂流那樣，或許是遇上了什麼會把時間無限拉長的神祕黑洞、這只是他眾多幻覺的其中一個也說不定？  
紫色Shiro沒有說話，他會的語言是參雜著地方口音的Galra官方語言，比Keith所知道的Garla語還要更口語一點，Keith幾乎聽不懂紫色Shiro在說什麼；他又長又大的手掌試圖比劃著，時不時指指Keith、再指指自己，還會停下來歪頭攤手、像在等Keith發表意見似的，但Keith從頭到尾都只能瞪著Shiro看，眉毛挑得高高地，深深隱沒在他的劉海之間。  
galra版本的Shiro突然點點頭，什麼話也沒說、把Keith往毛皮窩裡又埋了幾層，掀起毛皮門離開，過沒多久又抓著一個小圓盤走進來。篝火的紫色光芒被小圓盤一反射、把Keith閃得有點頭暈，顯然那個小圓盤和半空中的篝火一樣、都高科技地和周遭沒有一點相似之處，偏偏galra Shiro熟門熟路地在那小圓盤上操作了一陣，讓Keith不得不相信這玩意的確是對方有在使用的物品。他接過小圓盤，圓盤的中央正閃爍著微弱的光芒，隨即在空中投影出一段影像，吱吱作響的一段雜訊之後、出現了一張和身邊一模一樣的臉，紫色的皮膚、巨大明顯的犬齒，卻沒有又毛又尖的耳朵。  
影片中的Shiro似乎正在躲避什麼，他一邊喘氣、一邊時不時回頭確認鏡頭外的某樣東西，深深吸了好幾口氣才終於看著鏡頭，以流利的地球英文說：『聽著，無論你是誰，無論你在哪個星系。』

『我是一個被galra帝國抓來的地球人，他們在NGC1137星系的小行星帶上建立了實驗室，這一帶小型衛星太多了我分不出來是哪一顆，galra帝國在這些實驗室裡關押了各種不同基因序的人，用來測試galra基因的——』畫面突然大力震動了一下，大量的雜訊模糊了Shiro的臉，『——相容性，試圖製造——』背景傳來幾聲爆炸和槍響，這讓Keith皺起眉，『——容易控制的galra士兵。現在已經被改造的實驗體們正在實驗室裡製造混亂，試圖破壞現有的實驗資料，這段影片會儲存在小型通訊器裡，所有實驗體身上都有一份，如果——』幾個人影匆匆閃過螢幕前，鏡頭裡的Shiro抬頭看了一下，隨即拉起手中槍枝的保險栓，『如果有誰看到這支影片，一定要阻止galra帝國正在做的事情！』

啪嘰，影片到這裡就結束了。

Keith捏著手裡那個所謂的小型通訊器。

這個影片是用galra帝國最基本的軍用通訊器錄製的，Keith在多年前剛加入Blade of Mamora時曾經多次侵入galra人的資訊系統裡竊取資料，類似的制式影像畫面他看過無數次；但之所以能明白辨認出器材、還是因為畫面右上角標註錄製日期以及影像檔案編號，是大多數galra士兵還沒被機器人取代的時候配發的舊型通訊器才有的獨特格式。  
時間是他們發現藍獅的一年前。  
那時候Keith甚至還沒離開Garrison。

Keith無法不聯想到那個被他和Shiro一邊打架一邊摧毀的太空站。明明已經廢棄、卻還完好的保存著那麼多複製出來的人類——複製出來的Shiro——到底他們當初擄走多少平民？做了多少人體實驗？對Shiro作了什麼？除了競技場和複製人，還有其他的嗎？原本的Shiro又去哪裡了？  
毛茸茸的紫色Shiro伸出手輕輕地碰了碰Keith的肩膀。和Keith的肩膀比起來，他的手掌異常巨大，指甲又利又尖，他非常非常小心、好確保自己不會弄痛了眼前這個小小的黑髮人類。Keith努力放下那些已經不可能找到答案的疑問，轉頭看著紫色的Shiro，看他有些手足無措地試圖和自己說些什麼，卻因為不太知道要如何用Keith會的語言表達而有些慌張。

慌張，這可是他沒在他認識的那個Shiro臉上看過的表情。

galra Shiro拍拍自己的胸膛，結結巴巴地用galra的語言和地球的某種語言交錯著和Keith溝通，Keith的同步轉譯器在飛艇上，身上這套Blade of Mamora的制服不像騎士們的盔甲、有辦法內建那樣的裝置，Keith的galra語程度只能夠說請謝謝對不起、而那些用地球語言說出的隻字片語只夠Keith稍微辨識出是來自地球的語彙，galra Shiro使勁地又比又說，他只大概聽懂百分之五十，還得綜合剛才的影片才能努力猜出一個差不多完整了的故事。

眼前的這位Shiro並不是影片裡的那一個。  
這個Shiro被「製造」出來的時候，實驗已經進行到下一個階段，galra人已經找到幾個最吻合他們需要條件的種族，地球人類就是其中之一；為了進行更進一步的基因序配對，他們將每個實驗體進行複製，操作每個複製品的基因序列作出部分不同，再進行二次基因改造、試圖製造沒有自我意志又擁有強韌肉體的士兵，同時保障帝國穩定擴張、人口不因戰爭折損。  
影片裡的Shiro是第一批實驗品，他仍然保有冥衛二任務以及被抓到galra帝國後的記憶，身邊的這個Shiro是第二批實驗品，沒辦法確定還留有多少原身的記憶，數據剛剛穩定下來、實驗室裡就爆發了動亂，他是連著裝了營養液的恢復艙一起被送出實驗室的。

「其他人呢？」Keith用破破爛爛的galra語問道，有一點點後悔當初Kolivan在教的時候沒有認真學，但GalraShiro聽到他說的Galra語之後突然豎起的耳尖讓他再度充滿自信。  
galraShiro想了一下，接著搖搖頭，像貓科動物似的巨大耳尖垂了下來。  
Keith沒有繼續問，他知道的已經夠多了。

從發現影片日期的那一刻開始就太多了。  
在他不知道的時候、Shiro已經死過一遍又一遍，頑強地活下來一遍又一遍，試圖警告全宇宙一遍又一遍。  
Keith已經不是當年那個訓練時脫隊還跟同學打架的小鬼，他明白當時地球上的任何人都不具備救援的能力，即使在他們遇見獅子之後、也經過好長一段磨合時期才擁有作戰能力，他一方面正在慶幸當年那個會被Haggar操縱的Shiro並沒有洩漏太多情報，一方面又因為深愛的人一再受傷害自己卻無能為力而感到難受。  
或許是他沉默的太久，galra Shiro跳起來、急急忙忙地往外走，掀開獸皮門簾的動作十分用力，差點把整張獸皮扯了下來；再回來的時候、手上端著一個和牆壁差不多材質的碗，看起來像是挖山洞當窩時不小心砸出的一大塊石料又被多砸出個凹洞當碗用，裡頭裝著滿滿一碗熱呼呼的肉塊和肉湯。沒有調味，沒有任何其他的佐料，只是單純地將水加熱、把血淋淋的肉煮熟，肉塊在下進鍋裡之前甚至沒有放血放乾淨，Keith甚至在碗的邊緣看到一些可疑的肉末渣渣，這碗湯卻讓他想起Hunk，一個總是試圖用食物彌平任何紛爭、溫暖又善良的，他的夥伴。如果是Hunk的話，他一定會找個溫和的理由把碗推開、摸到火堆旁邊，試圖翻出更多材料來完善這鍋沸水，而Lance會一邊找出八百種不同的形容詞埋怨這湯、一邊努力喝完，而Pidge在確認過湯裡只有過量的蛋白質之後會跑去找Hunk，試圖在Hunk做飯的時候先偷吃幾口。  
他的夥伴們。  
獅子離開之後、騎士們各自有了新的目標，而Keith選擇繼續深入宇宙。  
他開著Blade of Mamora的小飛行艇路過成千上萬個星系，看了成千上萬個日落，但心裡面始終記著的還是當年Shiro和他一起看的那一個。Keith也永遠都會記得，當他還是一個普通的飛官訓練員、只有不服管教能替他獲取些許關注時，有一個明明最該以身作則的人，偷了兩台車，在晚餐時間帶著他爬牆溜出基地、一路把油門催到底，看著沉入地平線的夕陽，叫Keith「去外頭看看」。  
Shiro出去了，一如他一直以來的信念和目標，然後Keith也出去了，他和當年的Shiro一樣都沒想到會回不了家。

Galra Shiro的肉湯甚至連肉原本的味道都沒留住，勉強能夠稱讚他把肉燉得十分軟爛，Keith只要抓著骨頭就能看見肉塊噗通一聲掉回碗裡，Keith接過碗才發現這個對Galra Shiro來說剛剛好能捧在手裡的碗究竟有多巨大——幾乎是一個地球洗臉盆的大小，裡頭近乎肉泥的肉塊更是讓Keith有些不知道該如何下嘴，他突然很想要洗個手，至少不要因為手上的機油和亂七八糟的不明髒東西拉肚子。Galra Shiro看著他，有些茫然地偏過頭，歪著腦袋看Keith。  
galra Shiro胸口和耳後、頸側有著長長的毛髮，像多數galra男性一樣，若不定期整理就會變得又長又蓬鬆、像正在發火的雄獅，眼前的這個galra人從離開恢復艙的第一天起就沒有好好整理過，一頭長髮毛茸茸地炸開，從背後看像一坨長了腿的雲，下巴卻意外的不怎麼有這個問題、只是看起來光滑的臉頰邊有層柔軟的細毛，透過那坨紫色的火光看特別明顯。

長腿的雲蹲在Keith身邊。Keith可以在十秒之內說出十個他和正在地球上的那個Shiro的不同，但這又有什麼意義呢？將他和他並排做比較又如何？  
Galra Shiro輕輕把碗往Keith那裡推了推。  
他怕自己的力道太大，只伸出一根手指，輕輕搭在那個「臉盆」上。  
Keith把那盆一點也不好吃的肉湯吃得一乾二淨。

TBC.


	3. The Snow

Keith在他的Blade of Mamora盔甲外面裹上一層厚厚的獸皮、像同樣把自己也包成一顆球的Shiro那樣，他的刀緊緊繫在腿上，背上背著一綑用植物藤蔓搓成的厚實繩索。  
這個星球的空氣組成和地球差不多、只是氧氣稍微少了一點，讓Keith只要一有劇烈運動就感覺自己像在高山上進行Blade of Mamora的初階訓練，當年受過極端環境適應訓練的他自然不會因此受到影響，稍稍變快的呼吸頻率卻被身旁的Galra人注意到，馬上像隻抖著鬍鬚的貓竄過來、捏著Keith上上下下地檢查；Shiro在這星球上獨自生活的幾十年裡掌握了許多對這星球生物的知識，哪種花裡面有甜甜的水，哪片苔癬底下藏著好吃的無殼肉蟲，哪個山洞裡躲著正在冬眠的長毛野獸。Shiro把他的窩巢築在當初恢復艙落地時砸出來的深坑裡，經過多年的改建與狩獵採集才變成Keith如今看到的這個模樣，而Keith來的時候正好入冬，那樣不管不顧地在駕駛艙裡睡過去把追著煙霧和火光來的Shiro嚇得不輕，之後有好長一段時間都在擔心Keith有沒有哪裡凍傷，還因此使勁往家裡堆野獸毛皮。

今天是Keith到來之後第一次出太陽的日子。  
Shiro把又粗又厚的藤蔓曬乾編成粗粗的繩索，打算兩個人一起去把操作系統全部失靈的飛艇拖回他們的窩巢，即使沒辦法聯絡任何人、沒辦法再次啟動，裡頭還有一些壓縮食物和備用Blade of Mamora盔甲，幾乎所有零件都能改造成能用來改善生活條件的小玩意，他們等了好久終於等來放晴的日子，太陽一探頭、就迫不及待地背著繩子出發。  
沒出太陽的日子太冷了，受過改造實驗的Shiro身體足夠強韌，往年都是毛皮一蓋蒙頭大睡、等到夠溫暖的時候才起床，今年多了一個必須按時進食的夥伴，過了這麼多天，他的窩巢裡已經沒有任何可以稱做食物的東西了。  
被Shiro入冬後撿回家扔在附近雪地裡的動物屍體早已吃光，幾隻巨大的肋骨還被Keith削成尖銳的短刀，讓總是拿石頭把獵物砸得頭破血流的Shiro有趁手的武器可以使用。那些肋骨立起來都快要跟Keith一樣高，削尖了做成刀給Shiro一背、整把刀穩穩當當地待在他背上，讓Shiro總算看起來像個獵人，而不是活像隻海獺似的舉著貝殼四處敲打。  
飛艇墜毀的草原除了那片托住了機身的紫色長草之外沒有別的東西，如果不是飛艇撞入大氣層時備用能源脫落造成爆炸，Shiro也不會注意到空中的異樣和長長一串燃燒的煙霧痕跡、拋下手裡的獵物繞一大段路跑過來，Keith或許就會因為在喪失保暖功能的駕駛艙裡睡著而送命。

Keith又無法自拔地想起那一天。  
黑獅的雷達上出現訊號，他沒有確認就是知道那是Shiro，他回來了，他找到他了；當Shiro問Keith他還要這樣救他幾遍的時候，Keith毫不猶豫的回答每一遍。他們似乎總是陷在這樣的循環裡，誰栽進了坑裡，誰又拉了對方一把，至今那個廢棄太空站的事情Keith都還沒告訴任何人，意識被移植回去之後的Shiro看起來也不記得那些複製出來的他，就和Naxzela一戰發生過的事情一樣、被Keith自己埋在心裡深處。  
沒有人覺得值得，儘管沒有人有發表意見的資格。  
而Keith不思考值不值得，他只是希望Shiro活下來、然後幸福美滿。  
就跟身旁這個Galra Shiro一樣。

令人出乎意料的是他們不怎麼交談。  
除了吃這個、來這裡、會不會冷這一類基礎對話之外，他們幾乎不閒聊；Keith仍然學不會閒聊，他每次找人「聊聊」總是會馬上被看穿目的，沒辦法和人有一搭沒一搭地聊今天天氣的Keith遇上這個星球最無聊的季節、就顯得更加沉默寡言；而Galra Shiro似乎沒有保留那些關於本尊社交技能的記憶，像隻媽媽獸一般將Keith納入羽翼之下，自然而然地關注起Keith有沒有吃飽睡好，甚至睡覺的時候都會試圖將Keith擠到牆邊、好用自己的體溫包圍他。  
Keith跟在Shiro後頭，一邊注意著周遭聲響一邊安靜地前進，即使幾乎整個星球都在冬眠、仍然有遇上兇猛原生種的可能。Shiro的基因序經過特殊設計、天生就是靈敏強韌的體質，擁有宇宙間任何物種都難以超越的最強體能，即使是這樣的Shiro也曾經因為輕忽這個星球的冬天和原生物種而吃了大虧：他紫色的臉龐上有一道被某種酸性液體腐蝕出的傷痕，傷口不深，但沒有專業的醫療手術無法完全消除，於是就和Keith在一模一樣的位置有了形狀幾乎一模一樣的疤。傷疤的位置再也長不出毛髮，隨著冬天越來越冷、Galra Shiro臉側的柔軟細毛越來越綿密，那個疤也就越來越明顯——像跟Keith成雙成對似的，Keith的疤在他白皙的臉上留下深色的痕跡，Shiro的傷在他濃紫的皮膚上留下淺色的烙印。  
草原距離他們的窩巢有一段距離，中間還隔著一片高大濃密的樹林；樹林裡躲著好幾窩肉質非常鮮嫩好吃的短耳兔，奔跑起來連Galra Shiro都追不上，Keith曾經在一連串的巧合之下順利獵到一隻，他打算拆了飛艇的零件做一些捕獸夾、看能不能再獵到幾隻。Shiro堅持不讓Keith自己去拆零件回來，儘管他對飛行艇的一切都不感興趣，依舊強烈的表示他一起去的意願，比方成套的獸皮保暖服，比方那些粗繩，Keith猜可能是他的媽媽獸症候群犯了。前往草原的路途很順利，他們的小心翼翼獲得足夠的回報，沒有在路途中遭遇任何危險；Shiro在繞著飛行艇轉了幾圈之後試著把飛行艇整台扛起來，最後他們決定把堪用的部位拆成兩個部分、用繩索綁在背上，把失去作用的主控台和大部分機殼留在原地。

這個星球的冬天寧靜而緩慢，偶爾Keith還會想起當年和Krolia在深淵裡的那一段回憶，只是Keith不確定自己願不願意再被那些奇怪的光線掃射，尤其是當身邊的人是Galra Shiro的時候。他不介意自己的記憶和想法被看光，但他懷疑自己願不願意看見Garla Shiro曾經經歷過的事情。  
帶回飛行艇的殘骸後，Keith總算有點除了吃飯打獵以外的事可以做，Shiro在一旁看他乒拎乓啷的敲打拆解這些金屬物體，偶爾會出現熟悉這些零件才會有的動作——看見方向盤會伸手去握，看見踏板會試圖去踩，Keith翻出一套備用的Blade of Mamora盔甲給他、好替換身上那套破破爛爛的Galra囚犯裝的時候，Shiro想也沒想就按開後頸的按鈕，讓盔甲按照他的體型去調整尺寸，這舉動使Keith在原地愣了好久。

 

TBC.


	4. The "Prepare"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※S8結局線衍生  
> ※Sheith，galra!Shiro x Keith  
> ※默認原作裡各星球居民之間溝通無礙是因為有高科技同步轉譯器（畢竟不太可能整個宇宙都會說英文XD）所以本篇裡會有語言隔閡的問題。私設Keith學過galra語。
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

他花了很多時間去習慣。  
Keith從來沒有把他們之間的關係視為某種交換，我給你五份愛你要回報我七分喜歡；Pidge曾經做過一個譬喻，說Keith像是半放養的家貓，每天會去巡視地盤和教年輕的幼貓打架，心情好了就回家來蹭你幾下、瞅你幾眼，心情不好了就一個人在某個角落待著，身體不舒服也不聲不響。  
「要是覺得自己快掛了還會躲起來喔。」Pidge說。  
他一開始還嗤之以鼻、順手把Pidge的頭髮揉亂以示懲罰，等到Shiro和Curtis在一起之後，Keith才發現，原來自己真的會躲起來。  
他得花時間習慣不在Shiro一進房間就把眼神落在他身上，他得習慣不要動不動就去敲Shiro房門，他得習慣沒有人會在任務結束或訓練結束後迎上前來，他得習慣他的世界又缺了一塊。  
剛開始他會時時刻刻提醒自己，別這樣，別那樣，別盯著看，別伸手拉；但Shiro已經是他生命裡太重的一筆，怎麼擦拭始終都留著痕跡，Keith只好開始躲——挑距離地球最遙遠的任務，把生活重心轉移到Blade of Mamora太陽系外的總部，將Blade of Mamora與Garrison的聯絡官職務交出去，離Blade of Mamora的權力中心越來越遠，離地球越來越遠，離所有人越來越遠。  
Keith並不覺得自己寂寞傷心。  
他認為自己是在從根本解決問題。

Keith把兩塊用不著的金屬板扔到一邊。飛行艇上沒有多少能在他的改造工程裡幫上忙的工具，很多構想因此停留在想的階段，Shiro特地替他清出一塊空地來扔這些最後沒有派上用場的材料，拆著拆著發現用不上就往旁邊扔。今天不是要出門打獵的日子，Shiro坐在一邊看Keith和那些金屬零件打架，眼神很專注，誰也不知道他在想什麼。  
Keith那兩塊金屬板一扔出來，他眼神就跟著飛了，像追著逗貓棒跑的大貓咪，先是抱著膝蓋垂著頭，眼神定定地瞪著那兩塊板子看，然後突然噌一下站起身往外跑，跑得太急了還跌了一跤、直直跌進對角那個晾吃乾淨大骨頭的角落，乒拎乓啷地撞翻了洞穴裡一半的東西，還把Keith驚得整個人彈起來，追過去之前還不忘先翻出飛行艇裡原本附的那個小醫藥箱。  
Shiro腦袋後頭的毛毛亂七八糟的，他本人倒是很開心，爬起來的時候手裡抓著兩條最厚實的毛皮，從骨頭堆裡一邊抖著身上的灰一邊站起來，對著抱著醫藥箱的Keith大聲宣布了一句什麼。  
放在房間正中央的口譯機：「我悶去滑雪！」

Keith不停的提醒自己，他是個成年人了，溝通是最好的解決方式，無論為什麼這個Shiro突然童心大發想要在嚴酷寒冷沒太陽的冬季雪天玩雪，好好說總能解決一切；但事實上每當Keith拉住Shiro的手掌/衣角/鬃毛任何一個部位，想要阻止Shiro在金屬板上墊塊皮就打算上山滑雪的舉動時，Shiro就會咧出一個巨大而自信的微笑，拍著胸脯向Keith保證沒問題、還會找機會往Keith身上蹭兩下。Keith把口譯機扔在洞穴裡了，到底Shiro拍胸脯拍了什麼他毫無頭緒，眼睜睜地看著Shiro用骨頭刀把金屬板砸出兩個洞，繫上繩索鋪上毛皮，就這麼簡簡單單完成一艘最普通的滑雪板。  
Keith在地球看過類似的東西，不過人家是塑膠製的底盤、形狀像是巨大的方形盤子，還有一定的深度讓人能夠剛好坐在裡面，玩的場地是天氣晴朗視線開闊的人造坡道，相比之下他們這偏僻星球的版本簡陋得不像話，GalraShiro把兩塊滑雪板夾在腋下，眼睛不停眨啊眨地望過來，連伸出尾巴一下一下地勾小腿這種不要臉的手段都用出來了，只是為了讓Keith陪他去滑個雪。Shiro又說了句什麼，Keith沒聽懂。  
口譯機：「我會保護你！」  
Keith癟著嘴接過他的那塊滑雪板。

Shiro興致勃勃地揪著滑雪板爬上了他們小屋的頂端，開心期待的模樣令Keith恍惚了幾秒，很快想起來這並不是他熟悉的那個Shiro、出現意料之外的表情也無可厚非。或許他應該思考為什麼這個Shiro會突然想要滑雪，這是某種他還保留著本尊記憶的徵兆嗎？他會不會記起其他類似的設施位置？是不是還有人受困、等待救援？  
「？」  
Shiro抱著滑雪板、興奮的沒法鬆手，又伸出尾巴來勾他的腿。  
這是Keith養成的壞習慣之一，Krolia曾經苦惱地檢討這個看見什麼都想到任務的個性是不是自己遺傳給Keith的，過去還在打仗的年代還可以當作是熱血積極、到了現在只能被視為工作狂了。Keith不懂什麼叫休息，他打從心裡以為休息就是睡一覺，起床之後精神好就是有休息到，就連原本計畫的「旅行」也只是打算到幾顆星球上拍張照片傳給Kolivan，在這顆紫不拉機的星球上停留了半個冬天純粹是意外，而且還有極大的機率繼續留在這裡。  
Shiro低下頭、靠過去觀察Keith的表情，溫熱的呼吸撲在Keith臉上、讓他微微往後退了一步，又被Shiro的尾巴給摟回來。他期待地看看眼前蜿蜒而下的坡道、再看看Keith，瞳孔因為興奮專注而從原本的細細一條變成圓形的，那副模樣簡直像隻大貓，只差沒有用毛茸茸的腦袋蹭蹭Keith。

這情景多相像，卻又打從根本不同。  
他記得許多年以前，也有一個長得很像的人、在吃晚餐的路上攔住他，問想不想外出跑跑的模樣就像現在的Shiro，只是多了一點點青年人特有的自信；Keith看了看Shiro，又覺得似乎沒有那麼大的差異，他愛過的那個Shiro也在這裡、透過Galra Shiro的眼睛看著自己，和當年一樣真誠，交付等同生命一樣重量的信任。  
但Keith還是以前的那個他嗎？  
他不再是Voltron的領袖，遠遠離開地球，除去曾經同為騎士的幾人、沒有地球人朋友，談論到也不帶絲毫眷戀，船隻的航向再也沒有朝向故鄉的方向。  
遙遠的宇宙深處，漂流的星辰之間，Keith覺得這裡才是自己的歸屬。  
沒有任何人的關心，沒有任何人的擔憂，沒有任何人試著迂迴，沒有任何人硬要逗他開心，也沒有任何人的眉眼能夠提醒他他放棄的半個人生。

Galra Shiro圈在他腿上的尾巴收緊了下，像是想引起Keith的注意；Keith這才回過神，眼前的Shiro有個和Galra人一般淡淡鵝黃色的眼珠、瞳仁是水晶般的晶瑩剔透的紫色，直直盯著他看的目光裡都是擔憂，像是不確定Keith為什麼突然不動了。在Shiro不到十年的生活經驗中，突然不動了的活物通常只有一個結局，這讓他非常擔心，一臉要是Keith再不理理就要立刻把Keith塞進被窩、然後點火薰暖整個房間的模樣。  
Shiro沒有和其他智慧生物相處的經驗，這幾個月以來都拿自己的標準在對Keith好；這塊肉他喜歡、給Keith留一份，這水果很好吃、給Keith留幾個，這花長得漂亮、留給Keith的床做點佈置。冷了餓了渴了他都用自己的標準替Keith著想著，霸道傻氣的示好像是剛成熟雄鳥的笨拙求偶舞，Keith不確定Shiro為什麼要對他示好，至少他暫時不考慮做出任何反應。Shiro體能較好，不需借助太多工具幫忙就能獵來足以吃上好幾天的獵物，Keith暫時還做不到這一點、主動擔負起處理獵物和烹飪獵物的工作；有的時候他也能和Shiro分工合作、帶回較難抓捕的野獸，他始終認為這是一種共同生活的「隊友」的普通交流，他們補足對方的缺處、互相配合著生活，Keith發現自己漸漸習慣這種平淡普通的日常，望著星空時多半在思考那顆最亮的星指向哪種獵物棲地，不再硬要忘記遠方的某顆星星。  
如果這就是「他自己」的人生，好像也還可以。

Shiro又用尾巴拉拉Keith，這次直接伸手過來想牽Keith的手，小心翼翼、一副不知道該怎麼牽的模樣，大大的毛爪子在Keith的身側打轉。

不，Keith猛然向後退了一步，他還沒準備好。  
他可以把自己拋向懸崖，可以在浪裡滅頂，他從來不做準備，唯獨面對Shiro的時候永遠沒準備好。他還沒準備好，或許永遠都沒辦法準備好。  
Shiro收回他的尾巴，只是站在那裡，抓著那塊粗糙的滑雪板對Keith笑。  
「不是…不是你的錯，」Keith結結巴巴地解釋，「我、你、我…‥是我，是我，都是我。」  
他嘆著氣、垂下肩膀，「是我沒有完成約定。是我的錯。」  
Shiro悄悄往Keith的方向踩了一步，整個人坐到地上、壓著背脊，很努力才看見Keith低垂的臉。  
「……幹嘛？」Keith往後縮了縮，Shiro的毛毛大耳朵因為好奇不停動來動去，細密的絨毛撲得他滿頭滿臉，很癢。Shiro聽不懂他在問什麼，只是眨著眼。

他們一起爬回溫暖的小屋裡，沒有滑雪。

 

TBC.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The Star

Shiro喜歡看星星。

嚴酷的冬季有著太長的白天，光線都有氣無力地照進小屋的天窗裡，Shiro才剛把身上的雪抖落、正坐在火堆邊試圖把自己烤暖，而Keith還埋在一層又一層的毛皮深處。他們沒有說好，有默契地輪流休息，在Keith睡覺的時候Shiro會帶著那台翻譯機一起爬上屋頂、試圖學一點Keith的語言。

他喜歡看星星。  
Keith問過，他為什麼喜歡看星星。Shiro指著天空、跟Keith敘述那些他取了名字的星星，在過去獨自一人想盡辦法活下去的日子裡，他覺得只有星星是他的夥伴。  
「你是星星，」Shiro對Keith說，「掉下來的星星。」

Shiro會在小屋裡堅硬的石牆上刻下星星移動的軌跡，那些一層又一層互相堆疊的刻痕，Keith只是看著眼前就會浮現那些孤獨的時光。  
雪地裡的山洞、沙漠裡的小屋。  
他和他。

兩個Shiro的臉經常在他眼前重疊，每次S試圖牽手、試圖摟摟肩膀，儘管Galra Shiro的動作笨拙得Keith無法假裝沒發現，當年那個把他從沙漠帶進人群的Garrison講師不斷浮現，Keith幾乎要以為自己其實正在宇宙中漂流、才會產生這一切幻覺。  
Shiro不這麼認為，此時此刻才是他真正存在著的時刻，他被設計成一個善於作戰的勇猛士兵，但有顆從天而降的小小星辰卻意外碰到了他內心最柔軟的部分。他不懂開心愉快，不懂悲傷寂寞，但是只要和Keith在一起、就連門外那一片白茫茫的雪都足夠鮮活。

他甚至開始做夢。  
他會夢到一些不認識的人，夢到遙遠的星星上發生的事;每次Shiro做夢的時候，他總是在醒來的瞬間看見Keith有些疑惑地看著自己，這讓他有些不喜歡做夢了，他講夢話的樣子一定很怪。

Keith身旁那片牆壁上，畫著Shiro見過最亮的五顆星星。  
這五顆星星移動的軌跡很特別，總是會繞著彼此旋轉，他們各自的移動痕跡放在一起看簡直像是一幅畫，Shiro有在昨晚短暫的黑夜裡紀錄下他們移動的路徑，等Keith起床就把新的軌跡畫上去。

他以前在營養艙裡的時候也會做夢。  
零碎的對話片段，他舉起杯子喝著某種深色液體，他騎著某種像是巨大金屬蜻蜓的東西，狂風掃過臉頰，有個男孩的聲音在耳邊大笑。  
他的夢不常出現相同的內容，但不知道為什麼，那個開心笑著的男孩卻存在在每一塊夢境碎片裡。  
Keith醒了，在那坨動物皮毛底下翻滾著，鑽出來的時候已經全然是清醒的戰士模樣。  
這個小小的人類有著柔韌的身體和強勁的心靈，如果可以，Shiro希望夢裡有Keith。

Keith發現Shiro會說夢話。  
明明是夢話，卻像是在和什麼人對談，甚至用的是Shiro應該不懂的地球語言。他的語氣和用詞有時候會和Keith的記憶重疊，就像以Galra Shiro為載體播放著多年前那個青年的影像，他的笑容配上Galra人的巨大尖牙有些可怕，Keith卻沒能控制住自己，伸手輕輕碰了下Shiro的臉頰。  
Shiro醒了，睜著眼直勾勾地盯著Keith看，Keith突然不曉得該做什麼反應。  
他的手上還留著Shiro臉上絨毛的觸感，手心裡暖呼呼的、不知道是他自己的還是Galra人的溫度。

他們是不一樣的人，Keith不斷提醒自己。  
儘管兩個Shiro可能共享著同一段時期的記憶，但之後的經歷截然不同，造就了兩個完全不相同的人格。雖然Keith不願意承認，但他的確會下意識地將Galra Shiro和地球Shiro拿來互相比較，再迅速地發現他倆相似與不同之處，然後一再責備自己為什麼還沒學乖。  
Galra Shiro的試探和關懷漸漸開始瀰漫著粉紅色的氣息，已經到了Keith沒辦法再裝作不曉得的地步。但他同時也會問自己，在對Galra Shiro的些許好感裡，究竟有沒有參雜了無關的陳年舊事?  
Keith不知道。他覺得自己大概也不想知道。

這個星球的冬天很長，好不容易終於熬到了春天露出苗頭的時候。  
屋頂上鋪的乾草被薄薄的冰片凍在一起，太陽一露臉，被融化的雪水就滴滴答答地往下滴，全落在小屋中央的火堆上。紫色的特別火種沒有被澆熄、開始散發出詭異的氣味，在高處守望的Keith看見Shiro急急忙忙從屋裡往外跑、頭頂的毛髮高高地翹起，傻呼呼的模樣讓Keith忍不住笑了。  
Shiro的五感經過調整、比一般人還要靈敏許多，氣呼呼地皺著鼻子，翻身跳上Keith所在的高台想要求安慰，眼睛被薰得滲出兩泡淚水，毛茸茸的大耳朵整個耷拉下來、垂著腦袋半蹲著蹭到Keith身邊，一隻手扭扭捏捏地猶豫著，不敢去搭Keith的肩。Keith已經習慣了Shiro的親近方式，正伸長了手要去揉揉大大的毛毛腦袋，Shiro卻突然站直身子、死死盯著遠方的天空。  
Keith看不見他的表情，只知道下一秒天空就被燃燒的火光劃破，一道突兀的煙塵痕跡橫在半空，遠遠傳來一陣撞擊似的悶響。  
Shiro的耳朵警戒地豎了起來，耳廓對著聲響的方向、緊張地微微抖動著，他的手摟著Keith，硬是把Keith拖到自己身邊緊貼著腰側，像一隻保護著幼崽的大貓、又像一隻試圖維護自己領地的獸，這個從空中闖入的入侵者不像當初的Keith，甚至還沒見到面就讓他打從心底充滿了好感；遠方那架剛落下來的金屬大鳥充滿Shiro不喜歡的氣息。陌生的人，來自陌生的星球，駕駛著陌生的交通工具，說著陌生的語言，穿著陌生的裝備，這一切都不知為何讓Shiro緊張到不行。  
他抓得太緊、似乎勒痛了Keith，Keith在他的懷抱裡掙扎了幾下、才讓Shiro又緊緊張張的放開，繞著Keith團團轉關心他有沒有被弄痛。  
「去看？」Shiro緩慢地說，在把玩翻譯器的半個冬天裡他學會了不少人類的詞語、和學會不少Galra語的Keith互相交換著用彼此的語言交流，亂七八糟的Galra語和地球英語攪和在一起、溝通效果十分有限，不過至少比以往憑直覺交流來得更完整——Shiro這句詢問的話要是有第三個人在場絕對聽不懂，而Keith聽罷只是拍拍自己腰上的刀。

 

遠處的大草原，Acxa跌跌撞撞地將小飛艇降落在草原中央的小山丘上，跳出駕駛艙的時候被長草遮蓋住視線、誤判與地面的距離，整個人重重摔到泥巴地上。不跌倒還發現不了，小山丘其實是一塊被植物殘骸和還沒融完的冰雪遮住的飛艇殘骸。Acxa手抖得太厲害，她好不容易才撥開上面一層又一層的腐爛草葉，在靠近地面的地方發現了刻上去的機體編號。Keith那台飛艇是特別的，是他的好朋友替他特別打造的機體，Pidge不甘心只能在Garrison現有的機種上做改動，特別在機體編號的末尾多加了一個K，代表Keith的K、也是代表Kosmo的K，而Acxa現在最不希望的就是摸到這個K。  
她摸到了。

 

TBC.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Them

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

兩年前，她和Keith一起前往別的星球執行援護任務，任務結束之後她先行返航，當整個宇宙都以為Keith只不過是短暫的休假、前往宇宙深處旅遊的時候，Acxa收到了一點點奇怪的雜訊，來源是剛剛才結束與她的通訊的Keith。  
她繞回去，卻再也找不到Keith的蹤跡。  
Acxa急忙返回Blade of Mamora，一邊和Pidge合作、想辦法解析那段雜訊，一邊試圖運用所有已知的技術搜尋Keith的訊號，卻始終沒有結果。她不敢讓Krolia知道，Kolivan好不容易才說服Krolia接受長期的護衛任務、並將消息封鎖在Blade of Mamora高層之間，才暫時壓下了具有代表性身分的Keith失蹤這件事。  
長達兩年的時間裡，他們試過各種可能的方法，卻遲遲沒有結果；交給Pidge的那段雜訊被小行星帶的電磁訊號嚴重干擾、無法分析出任何結果，他們等了又等、等了又等，在接近絕望並準備接受事實的時候，收到了來自Keith專屬飛艇的求救訊號。  
晚了兩年的訊號有各種可能，比方重力影響、電磁干擾等等都有可能，Kolivan瞞著Krolia派出了Blade of Mamora的旗艦，成員分成好幾個小分隊在訊號傳出來的區域進行地毯式的搜索，Acxa加入搜索的第三天、終於找到Keith的飛艇，卻是她最不希望看到的景象。訊號延遲還有一種微乎其微的可能是，機身毀損的狀況下裸露出太陽能板，機體經過太陽能板補充能源後自動偵測到機體毀損、並針對周遭區域定時發出求救訊號，這是飛艇本身系統的設計，無論駕駛員還在不在位置上都會發出訊號。  
起初這是為了人力不足而經常需要獨自進行任務的Blade of Mamora成員而設計的功能，讓這些珍貴的菁英不會因為失去意識等突發狀況錯過求救時機，戰後開始配備高功率雷達之後、這個功能顯得相當多餘，沒想到今天卻變成他們與珍貴夥伴見最後一面的唯一機會。

Acxa腿一軟，癱坐在地上，周遭長長的紫色草叢幾乎淹沒了她的身影，只有她身上Blade of Mamora盔甲的光芒還算是顯眼。

她應該跟著去的，無論Keith只是想拍照敷衍Kolivan還是真的需要放鬆，她都不應該留下搭檔一個人。她的人生一路走來有很多悔恨，跟留下Keith在陌生星球孤伶伶地獨自死去比起來、那些突然變得一點都不重要。Blade of Mamora的盔甲加裝了自動調整重力的功能，這顆星球本身的引力很強，但她還穿著盔甲、不應該感覺到這麼沉重的無力感，壓得Acxa完全沒有站起來的力量。  
Acxa在草叢之間坐了一會，好不容易才站起身，拔出自己的刀、試圖敲下那一小片帶著編號的金屬。她不確定自己有沒有勇氣去面對Keith的屍體，匆匆瞥過的幾眼沒辦法確定身體是不是還在附近，她待會得花點時間好好找一找。  
再等一下。她得再冷靜一下，可是為什麼卻越來越看不清楚眼前這片金屬板呢。

遠方傳來的金屬敲擊聲讓Shiro難受極了，他的腦中無法克制地閃過幾個畫面，穿著紫紅盔甲的Galra士兵、門口築了柵欄的小房間、互相撞擊的刀劍，明明從來沒有見過的景象卻像就在身邊的Keith一樣清晰。Shiro的腦袋開始一下一下的抽痛，在一片紫色紅色黑色交錯的陰暗景象裡，只有在他身邊的Keith是唯一真實存在的，黑暗裡唯一留下的光。頻率十分穩定的金屬敲擊聲裡伴隨著隱隱約約的啜泣聲，對方吸著鼻子、彷彿不曉得自己在哭似的，一下一下不停捶著某塊金屬，發出沈悶的撞擊聲。  
Keith握住他的一隻手指。他的體型大出Keith太多了，Keith必須使勁張開雙手才能給Shiro一個抱抱，像隻貼在大魚肚子上共生的小魚，特別可愛。而Keith不怎麼可愛地拔出後腰的刀，他另一隻手還牽著Shiro，卻已經迫不及待地準備好要去威脅別人了。他摟了摟頭疼得不行的Shiro、示意他待在原地，握緊武器小心翼翼地貓著腰摸過去，咣噹一聲和對方手裡那把一模一樣的刀撞在一起，兩人都是突然一愣。  
「Keith！」Axca尖叫，Keith從來沒見她這麼激動過，「你還活著……！你還活著！」Axca扔下手裡的刀、撲過來把Keith抱在懷裡，激動的模樣把Keith嚇得不輕，他和Axca搭檔好幾年、從來沒見過她這個模樣，一點防備也沒有。他看見Axca的刀落在地面上，旁邊散落著幾片金屬碎片、和剛入冬的時候被Keith留下來的飛艇骨架。

Axca的小飛艇只夠載她一個人、是以搜尋Keith蹤跡為主的輕便裝備，她沒辦法直接將Keith帶回旗艦上，尤其是還多了一個體型巨大的Galra Shiro，只得先行返航請求支援；這個星球的重力讓時間變得非常緩慢，他們的冬天才剛要結束、地球已經過去兩載寒暑，久得讓Keith幾乎沒了躲避的理由。記憶中的夕陽依舊像火一樣燒滿了天空、卻不再有那麼艷麗的色澤，反而是Galra Shiro大大的眼睛和尖尖的牙齒佔據了更多他心裡的空白處。

Keith還是不覺得自己準備好了。  
他和Shiro生死與共、福禍相依，但他真的能夠普通的和某個人平平淡淡地過日子嗎？早上起床喝杯咖啡，出門前的Kiss good bye，一起在高檔餐廳共進晚餐？  
Shiro坐在他旁邊，一起抬著頭看半空中飛艇畫出的白色線條，彷彿之前的疼痛都不曾存在過。他剛剛才把小屋巡了一遍、確認過該帶的東西都有帶上，甚至仔細地將牆上那面顆滿了星星移動軌跡的畫給畫完；而最亮的那五顆星沒有留下完整的軌跡，Shiro說他沒有觀測到他們的動向、就這麼憑空消失了。Blade of Mamora的船艦還需要一段時間才會降落，Keith看著遠方的紫色大草原，第一次不怎麼確定自己的選擇是不是正確的。  
和地球有關的人事物似乎會引發Shiro的不良反應，而Keith也沒有非得回去不可的理由，他甚至更加在意Shiro記憶中的那些實驗室；以Blade of Mamora的制度來說，他不太可能就這麼領公家的資源、開公家的船去辦自己的私事，而Galra Shiro需要地球的正式身分，就算之後成為Blade of Mamora的一員也還是得按著上面分配下來的路線進行任務，他越想越不確定、表情都嚴肅了起來，皺起眉頭抱著手臂，讓Shiro擔憂地往這裡看了幾眼，然後默默地擠了過來。

「想家？」Shiro說。  
「不完全是，」Keith瞥了他一眼，「算是在想你。」  
「唔，」Shiro的喉頭卡了一下，「蠻好。我也想你。」  
換Keith的喉嚨卡到了。  
「我在想你，」Shiro繼續說，「你和地球。奇怪的地方，我好像認識它，但也想看看你的故鄉。我的故鄉是這裡，你都看過了，換我。」  
Keith看著他，一句話也沒說。  
「和你一起，高興，」Shiro看著他，「天空特別藍，小鳥特別愛唱歌，喜歡。」  
Shiro歪著腦袋，大大的耳朵卡在他自己的肩膀上、毛茸茸的耳廓微微凹折，又大又亮的眼睛裡滿滿的全是Keith。

Keith突然記起一些片段，宛若飛速流逝的星辰，一閃而逝、只有會流動的光；他數不清自己在命懸一線的邊緣接住Shiro多少次，數不清自己曾經看見Shiro眼裡亮著多少耀眼的光輝，數不清有多少甜美的時光最後化為飛灰，但這一切在此時此刻突然都淡得看不清楚顏色、只有Galra Shiro眼睛的紫成為一道光，照進他的世界。  
Shiro不會開飛艇，不懂近身格鬥，不會用刀，本尊遺留下來的地球記憶還在慢慢復甦，他唯一知道的世界是這顆和他一樣紫的星球，他唯一親近的人是身邊的Keith，一旦有第三者在場就會緊張地用尾巴纏著Keith的腿，從喉頭發出不安的小小呼嚕聲、讓Keith好想搔搔他的下巴。

他曾經從世界的邊緣跌落，Shiro用毛毛的巨大手掌撈起他，給他溫暖和希望，帶他回家。  
「Keef？」Shiro又擠過來了點。

你是星星，Shiro曾經這麼對Keith說。是你降臨在乾枯的大地，成為全世界唯一的光輝燦爛，地平線上唯一亮麗的色彩。  
Keith想，好吧，那我就來當這顆被你點亮的星星吧。

距離地球好幾光年之外，他們決定開始相愛。

 

END.  
\-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
